Since its inception in 1983, Virginia Mason Community Clinical Oncology Program (VM-CCOP) has successfully contributed to achieving the overall goal of reducing cancer mortality and morbidity by accruing patients to cancer treatment and cancer control research trials in the communities where the patients live and by facilitating the transference of the state-of-the-art knowledge and technology from the research bases to the communities. During the next five years, the VM-CCOP's specific goals include: (1) Increase accrual to cancer treatment protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) to exceed 100 clinical credits by 1991; (2) increase accrual to cancer control trials of SWOG, RTOG and M. D. Anderson to exceed 50 credits by 1991; (3) continue to support components and affiliates in metropolitan Seattle and in four smaller Washington state communities; (4) expand the VM-CCOP to include a new major component, Anchorage, Alaska and an affiliate in Fairbanks, Alaska; (5) organize a network of primary care physicians, nurses, and other health care professionals to facilitate cancer control research; (6) continue investigator involvement in protocol development and other research base scientific activities; and (7) evaluate the potential for future cancer control activities with a specific minority population - the Alaskan Natives. The accomplishment of these goals will be facilitated by the VM-CCOPs well established administrative staff, a data management team experienced in high quality data and the administration of a geographically diverse, multi-institutional organization.